


The Assassin Princess

by Anonymous_Rose_Dance



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Prince Tom Hiddleston, Suicide Attempt, Tom Hiddleston/Andorra Finiarel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Rose_Dance/pseuds/Anonymous_Rose_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andorra Finiarel, princess of Le Belladonna hates her life so she tries to kill her self but when a prince by the name of Tom comes she wishes she had not done that. While she falls in love with Tom her family does not think so highly of him so they send her away. What will happen when she is sent away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser.

I lay on the forest floor as the poison slowly killed me, my cloak covering my face so nobody would know it was me, the Princess. I was close to death when I heard a voice saying something above me and I opened my eyes to see who was intruding on my death.

"What?" I asked somewhat dazed from the poison seeping through my vains, the pain was worse than I thought it would be, for it was stronger but slower than what the bottle had made it out to be.

"I asked you why you are laying on the ground in the middle of the forest?" He said as I looked up at him. He was tall with curly blonde hair, he wore a red luse fitting shirt and black leather pants with black boots but other than that I could not tell.

"Poison, I took poison." I replyed pointing to the bottle that had fallen from my hand when I drank it.

He picked up the bottle asking "Do you have the antidote?" Looking at it carefully he crouched next to my head "This is a rare poison, where did you get it? No mind the last question. Nearest town?" He asked standing up and lifting me up.

"No I don't have the antidote and nearest town is Le Belladonna." I said now starting to doze off as the poison takes its deadly effects. "To the east." I added as an after thought.

He notices I am dozing off and shakes me and keeps me awake. "Hey stay awake ok? If you fall asleep you might not wake up." He walked over to a horse and put me on the aniamel before jumping up on the horse "hya" he yelled to the horse as it gauped to Le Belladonna. 

He kept talking to me as they road to keep me awake I had guessed. I could not tell what he was saying but just his voice made it so I could fight the poison, I found someone I wanted to live for and I was not going to give up now.

We were on the edge of Le Belladonna when my vision started going blurry. I used all my energy to keep me awake until we got to the castle and I could not stay awake anymore.


End file.
